disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Disney
' ' is an American satellite cable network owned by Walt Disney Television it was released on July 11, 2011. It is also marked the revival of the old Toon Disney. Programming The programming in this relaunching channel includes several Disney 90's shows and 2000's shows. Permanent Programming Blocks Great Funday Mornings today i disney xd go off * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Disney's Doug * Hercules: The Animated Series * Disney's House of Mouse * Jungle Cubs * Lloyd in Space * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Mickey Mouse Works * Pepper Ann * Recess * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Science Court * Teacher's Pet * Teamo Supremo * The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Weekenders * The Legend of Tarzan * Phineas and Ferb Adventures in the Afternoon "Adventures in the Afternoon" is an afternoon block that is the revival of The Disney Afternoon. The block will air everyday from 2:00 pm - 6:00pm. Here is the list of TV shows that will appear in this block. * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Aladdin * Bonkers * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * DuckTales * Gargoyles * Goof Troop * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa * Mighty Ducks * Quack Pack * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * TaleSpin * Fish Hooks Cinema Theatres at Home "Cinema Theatres at Home" is a movie block made especially for this channel. The block will air every Friday from 6:00 pm until whatever movie airing is done. This is one of the two blocks that won't have commercials. Here is the full list of movies that will definately appear in this block. * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Fantasia * Dumbo * Bambi * Saludos Amigos * The Three Caballeros * Make Mine Music * Fun and Fancy Free * Melody Time * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Cinderella * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan * Lady and the Tramp * Sleeping Beauty * One Hundred and One Dalmatians * The Sword in the Stone * The Jungle Book * The Aristocats * Robin Hood * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Rescuers * The Fox and the Hound * The Black Cauldron * The Great Mouse Detective * Oliver & Company * The Little Mermaid * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Lion King * Pocahontas * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hercules * Mulan * Tarzan * Fantasia 2000 * Dinosaur * The Emperor's New Groove * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Lilo & Stitch * Treasure Planet * Brother Bear * Home on the Range * Chicken Little * Meet the Robinsons * Bolt * The Princess and the Frog * Tangled * Winnie the Pooh * The Reluctant Dragon * Victory Through Air Power * Song of the South * So Dear to My Heart * Mary Poppins * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Pete's Dragon * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Enchanted * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * A Goofy Movie * Doug's 1st Movie * The Tigger Movie * Recess: School's Out * Return to Never Land * The Jungle Book 2 * Piglet's Big Movie * Teacher's Pet * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Bambi II * Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story * Tinkerbell * Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure * Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Toy Story * A Bug’s Life * Toy Story 2 * Monsters, Inc. * Fantasia 2011 * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Toy Story 3 * The Nightmare Before Christmas * James and the Giant Peach * A Christmas Carol * Kiki's Delivery Service * Princess Mononoke * Spirited Away * The Cat Returns * Howl's Moving Castle * Ponyo * Tales from Earthsea * The Brave Little Toaster * Valiant * The Wild * Roadside Romeo * Gnomeo and Juliet Extreme Time "Extreme Time" is one of the two blocks that will air at night. It will feature only Disney XD original animated shows. The block will air everyday. Saturday - Thursday's schedule is from 6:00 pm - 8:00 pm. Friday's schedule is from whatever movie from "Cinema Theatres at Home" ends until 8:00 pm. He is the list of TV shows that will appear in this block. * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kid vs. Kat * Jimmy Two-Shoes Toons 'till Dawn "Toons 'till Dawn" is one of the two blocks that will air at noon. It will feature only the Disney 2000's shows. The block will air every day. The schedule for this block 12:00 pm - 6:00 pm. Here is the list of TV shows that will appear in this block. * The Proud Family * Kim Possible * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Buzz on Maggie * The Emperor's New School * The Replacements * Inspector Gadget(Renewed As A 2009 Series With A English Version Of The Italian Theme Song For The Original Series) XYZ "XYZ" is one of the adult nighttime block that will air at night. it will feature only Fox shows. The block will air every night. the schedule for this block 8:00pm - 6:00 am. Here is the list of TV shows that will appear in this block. * Family Guy * Teenagers * Clerks * American Dad * Bob's Burgers * Daredevil * The PJs * Slacker Cats * Playmakers * Jimmy and Henry's Awesome Show! * Archer * Solar Opposites * Bless the Harts * Tekirai * Home Movies Category:TV Channels